Waiting
by Neoma
Summary: one shot possible story if you want it: but diffrent events in there lives which lead to one thing that they both want. Plz read and review.


**Waiting **

Hitomi stood by here window and watched the moon and the stars hoping to get a glimpse of his image or a flutter of a pure white feather. Her green eyes shown brightly in the moon light, as tears slowly cascade down her pale face. She missed him so much. She clutched a greying feather hanging from a chocker round her neck in her hands. Every night she came to this same spot wishing very hard to be reunited with him for one last time.

"Van. I miss you so much." She whispered before going back into her room

**_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_  
**

Van sat at his usual spot on the roof of his place. It was his favourite as he could see most of his newly rebuilt kingdom form, there and he can also see the mystic moon glowing brightly every night. He came there every night and stared at it thinking of Hitomi and wondering what she would be doing right know, whilst fiddling with the pink tear drop pendant she gave him before she was swept away in the pillar of light.

Looking up he spoke quietly. "Life been hectic with out you here, the newly formed council wants me to marry, to get a strong alliance from one of the neighbouring kingdoms. I wish you were here you will know what to do."

"Lord van what are you doing up here at his time of night, don't you remember that you have to get up early to great the duke and his daughter tomorrow morning and the rest" a annoyed voice spoke.

Turning around he saw he most loyal friend and beloved sister Merle. She had grown. She still had her orange and pink fur but it was much more tamed her hair had grown long and curly. And her voiced had become much softer

"I was just thinking Merle of what my life would be like if I had let her stayed with me"

"Many things could happen, but you did what was right by letting her go home back to where she truly belongs and you lord van should go to bed." she said as she pushed him towards the window to get down from the roof.

**  
_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_  
**

Looking at her alarm clock she could see that it was almost five in the morning. Getting out of bed she quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen searching for some food. Checking her watch, after raiding her kitchen, it was almost six. Thinking quickly she realised she could get breakfast from on of the fast food joints ant the edge of town. After graduating she had gotten a job working at a local horse ranch for orphaned children. It was a place where they could go and look after the horse for free and gain a special bond with.

It was seven in the morning when she pulled up into the ranch and as usual a black stallion with two white streaks running along it spine and unusual red eyes was waiting for her near the fence. The horse reminded her of van. Thus naming the horse van.

"I wished you could meet him, he would have liked you" she said as she stroked his neck.

'van' was a wild horse that none of the staff could come near him without the fear of getting injured.

She looked in to those crimson eyes and thought of Van, and hugged him as she quietly sob.

**_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_  
**

"Princess Lora, it a pleasure to meet you, and how was your journey" Van asked.

"Fine, your majesty" she said as she giggled behind her fan. She was lovely pale skin long chestnut brown hair a brilliant blue eyes.

"Please let me escort you to the library for a little refreshment and to meet the rest of the guest" he said as her offered her hand.

"I would like that, your majesty" she said as she curtsey and accepted the offer hand.

He escorted her to the library where he introduced to the other princess and ladies of neighbour and other kingdoms. Excusing him self as he went to his room where he changed his clothing to get ready for the banquet in the evening.

**_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_**

"Hey Hitomi" a guy with blond hair and blue eyes said as he approached her

"Hey Toby" she said giving him a brief smile as she returned to cleaning the stables.

"I was wondering if you would like to like you know go to the movies with me." He asked as he looked at his very interesting brown cowboy boots.

"Yeah sure I'm finished any way." She said as she put away a broom "come lets go as she grabbed his arm and lead him towards his car.

Arriving at the cinema, they both some popcorns and sat at the back. Hitomi was really enjoying herself until she felt an arm around her shoulders. She started to get nervous she knew Toby liked her in more ways than just friendship. She started to shift in her chair trying to tell him that she was uncomfortable than telling him.

She sat and watched the film trying very hard to ignore the hand on her shoulder. Half way through the film, he started to make a move on her. Form the corner of her eye Hitomi could see Toby advance on him. Before she could react he had turned her in until he was facing ad kissing her forcefully. Getting over her shock she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him backwards. She quickly stood up and ran out of the cinema crying, until she reached the park, and collapsed on the grass.

**_I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_**

"Your majesty, why are here all alone than rather inside with the rest of your, I may ask" Princess Lora said as she sat next to Van in the royal gardens.

"I just wanted to clear my head" he replied still staring at the night sky. However if he had looked at her she would have seen the smirk on her face

"It quite cold out here" she said as she scooted closer to van. However van was unaware of these advances as he was deep in thought. Without warning princess Lora's face in front of his and slowly edging closer, until there lips touched. Quickly pulling back and moving to the other side of the bench to put some distance did he speak.

"What do you think your doing princess?" he asked shocked that she will make a very bold move on him and what it will mean if her let her escalade with sort of behaviour.

"Sealing my faith of course your highness or should I say husband." She replied laughing lightly and batting her eyelashes. Trying to win him over and forget about the scene that just happened.

"What you did was out of line now please leave me alone or I will ask the guards to escort you to your chambers." He said getting angry as she tried even harder to gain his attention. Looking away from her he started to walk to a secluded part of the garden where sat on the grass looking at the moons.

"As you wish your highness but you haven't heard the last of me." She said before he walked way. She turned around and walked into the ballroom where the celebrations were still taking place.

**_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_  
**

Both looking up the stars, silently wishing for the same thing for them to be together, they continued to stare as the whispered, "I will always be waiting for you" they both said as the watched the stars and the moon.

**_Incomplete_**

* * *

**Neoma**: please review and please say if you would like me to continue on with the story. 


End file.
